Two lovers are better than a hand
by grimmswan
Summary: Set in the beginning of season one. Renard never sent Adalind to kill Nick's aunt. Sean Renard is lying in bed thinking about his detective, when a knock on the door starts to turn fantasy into reality. Lets call this a Sean, Nick and Adalind smutty romance. First part of my new series: Two beists and a grimm
1. Two lovers are better than a hand

Sean Renard tossed and turned in his bed that felt too large and too lonely. Thinking of silver eyes and a crooked smile. He knew it was a bad idea, but the police captain could not stop himself from longing for his detective.

Nick Burkhardt looked so innocent. Most of the time he was. Open minded. Never quick to judge. Easy going and easy to get along with. Most officers at the precinct considered Nick to be like a puppy. High energy and playful.

No one would guess that Nick's bloodline made him a legendary warrior. That there were many beings that feared his existence.

The grimms used to be the royal's knights. Keepers of the peace and protectors of the royal family.

The half royal wished the grimm was his personal knight. Here to do his every bidding. That Nick was in his bed at that very moment, lying beneath the captain and writhing in pleasure.

Sean was just about to take himself in hand, to once again, though temporarily, relieve the ache of wanting, when he heard a knock on the door. Slipping on his robe, grabbing his gun and keeping his hand on it, just in case of danger, he was confused to see Adalind Schade through his peephole.

Wondering why she looked so irritated, he placed the gun in a side table drawer, and opened the door.

And he gasped in shock.

Nick Burkhardt, the man that was the fuel for many a fantasy, was right there.

Deciding not to let the men speak, Adalind started, "Couple days ago. As I'm walking out of a coffee shop, I spot a grimm, and he spots me. An hour ago at this bar, I run into the same grimm again and he tells me he just found out he's a grimm. Also just found out all about wesen. That he made friends with a blutbad who explained it to him. This blutbad, Monroe, also told him grimms have killed wesen for simply existing. Then he tells me he is nothing like that and promises to never kill unless he absolutely has to, that he is a cop first and wants to work with the law to serve justice. Finding out he's a cop, I ask if he knew you. And he tells me you are his captain"

They had gone further into the apartment and were standing in the middle of Renard's living room as she spoke. Both men had thought it wise to let her get out what she wanted, as she seemed to be very upset.

Adalind looks at Sean and points to Nick, "Did you know you had a grimm as your detective."

Deciding honesty was the best policy, Renard answered, "I look into the background of all my detectives. With how well Burkhardt has always been able to read people, I assumed there was a possibility that he could inherit the grimm. When he started acting a little edgy, I realized that must have happened."

"So you're wesen, sir?" Nick asked "You're not worried I'll go crazy like some of my ancestors, are you? I know my family has not always had the best reputation, but I would never hurt an innocent."

"I know that, Nick. I'm not worried about your behavior. You're a good man. A great detective. There are just so many things you don't know about and I'm worried about you becoming overwhelmed."

Nick smiled at his captain. Touched by the older man's consideration and concern.

Adalind rolled her eyes. "We should take this to the bedroom if you to are going to be making heart eyes at each other.

Sean kept himself perfectly stoned face, not wanting to give away how that suggestion conjured back all of the wicked images that he had created earlier.

However, seeing the deep blush that spread over Nick's face, the captain thought that maybe his desires were not as unrequited as he thought.

"Seriously Sean, you had this beautiful man under your command and you have yet to take him to bed? Shame. He seems like a really great guy. I think he deserves to benefit from knowing both sides of you."

"It's your choice, Nick." Sean said softly, calmly. Even though on the inside there was a voice screaming for him to grab the younger man and have his wicked way with him.

Adalind moves behind Nick and slips his jacket from his shoulders.

"Oh, he definitely wants this." the blonde practically purrs. "That is the most expressive face I have ever seen. Our grimm is the opposite of you, Sean. Everything he thinks and feels is right there for all the world to see." She says to Renard, "Watch his face." Her lips brush against Nick's ear as she say, "Imagine how good it will feel to have your cock buried in my pussy while your captain is buried in your ass. You'd like that wouldn't you, grimm."

"Call me Nick." Nick whispers huskily. His whole body trembling with want. If the three of them are about to have sex, he'd rather they be on a first name basis.

"Nick" she says, testing out the name. "I like it. And it will be easy to scream out during an orgasm. I'm Adalind, by the way, but if you scream out Addie, I won't mind." She looks at Renard and says with a smirk, "Do you want him to call you Sean, or were you hoping to have him screaming out Captain."

"It's just us here, first names, no titles. Those are for the outside world. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Sean then lead the way to his bedroom, not once looking back to see if the other two followed.

"Please tell me you have lube and condoms in here." Adalind said as she entered the room.

"Side table draw." Sean motioned then removed his robe, so he was standing in only his boxers.

Renard felt a wave of satisfaction and pride come over him when he saw Nick swallow and stare at him with obvious desire.

Adalind went to the side bed table and pulled out two condoms and a bottle of lube, then set them on top of the table.

Nick stepped closer to Sean, reaching out tentatively to trail his fingertips over the smooth muscular chest and abs. One more step closer and he was able to press his lips over the area he just traced. Sean trembled as he felt Nick swirl his tongue over flesh, then take a nipple in that perfect mouth. Sucking it in, worrying it between his teeth and pulling. Renard could not stop the moan that was pulled from his lips, or stop his hand from grabbing a hold of the grimm and taking his mouth in a fierce kiss.

"You know this would be a lot more fun if Nick had less clothes on." Adalind suggested.

While the men had been occupied with each other, she had taken the opportunity to remove her own clothes. And though she was enjoying the show the two men were performing, she felt she could enjoy it more if less clothes were involved.

Mainly Nick, who still had on his pants and shirt.

Sean had to agree with her. He had waited a long time to see Burkhardt naked, and now he finally had the chance.

Adalind moved behind Nick. Slipped her arms around him and undid his pants. Sean bunched up Nick's shirt and pulled it off. The two wesen maneuvered Nick to the bed, and pushed him on it. Once they had him stripped down so that he was laying there completely naked, neither one could help themselves but to stop and admire the view.

Beautiful

Sean removed his boxers and laid next to Nick. Adalind did the same. They began to carrese Nick's body. Sliding their hands all along his flesh.

"How long have you dreamed of doing this?" Adalind asked Sean.

The eyes of the two men meet.

Sean knows it's only right to answer honestly. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you. I have dreamed about having you in my bed and beneath my body. Dreamed of shoving my dick into that pretty ass of yours and have you crying out my name, begging for more."

Precum leaked from Nick's dick, revealing how much those words turned him on.

Adalind kissed Nick's jaw. "Have you been dreaming of the same thing. Does your ass crave his thick long cock deep inside."

Nick licked his lips and nodded. "Yes please." He said breathlessly. "Want to feel you. Both of you. Please."

"He begs so nicely." Adalind smiled at Sean. "Would seem cruel not to give him what he wants."

She levitates the lube to her hand.

"You're amazing" Nick says, his eyes wide.

"Oh, baby, just wait till I have that impressive length of yours inside me." Adalind purred

"Nick, if at any time you want to leave or stop something from happening, just say so." Sean said, feeling the need to assure his detective that nothing will happen without his permission. Not that there seemed to be any indication of the younger man wanting to stop. He seemed to be near bursting with desire.

Adalind squeezed some lube onto Sean's fingers, then moved next to NIck and began to kiss him slowly, languidly. Sean lifted Nick's leg, giving himself better access to Nick's pucker. While Adalind distracted Nick with sensual kisses, Sean massaged the hole. Stretching it and making it nice and slick for his invasion.

With his fingers still stretching Nick's hole, Adalind slid a condom on Sean's erection and then another on Nick's.

"Safety first." She said. "Now, is there some position in particular either of you want to do this or should we just see where the night takes us?"

"Adalind, you haven't…. Oh god Sean, that feels so good,...You haven't had attention yet." Nick said to the blonde.

Touched by the grimm's thoughtfulness, Adalind had to smile. She moved his fingers to between her legs. He gasped when he found her hot and wet.

"I told you I have been enjoying the view, but if you want to, you can take me further."

Nick nodded and licked his lips in anticipation. His mouth opened slightly, waiting for the taste of the witches nectar.

Adalind felt her walls trembling at the show of eagerness the man displayed, and quickly straddled his face to get the attention he was so willingly offering.

The moment she was in position, Nick jabbed his tongue in her hot channel. He gripped a hold of her hips, to move her so he could lick more of her honey. He found her bud, red and swollen, put his lips around it and sucked hard. Adalind screamed out in ecstasy, her juices coating Nick's chin.

Though her legs were shaking, she climbed off, and smiled as she wiped her essence away.

Sean leaned down and devoured Nick's lips, the taste of Adalind blending with the taste of silver eyed man so intoxicating, the larger man knew if he did not bury himself in Nick soon, he would combust.

Sean looked at the blonde. "Get over here. We're doing this at the same time." Not needing to be told twice, she scurried to place herself over the grimm's pulsing member. And as one, the two beists took the grimm.

Three cries of pleasure was heard as the lovers moved.

Both Adalind and Sean were facing Nick. Both watched his face as he was overwhelmed with euphoria.

Renard moved slowly at first, to allow Nick time to adjust, but the younger man was so lost to pleasure that soon he was begging him to move faster, harder. Sean snapped his hips forward, over and over. With each thrust, Nick's own body was forced up, causing him to go deeper into Adalind.

The blonde met each movement eagerly. The grimm's dick was just as good as his mouth, and it wasn't long before he had her over the edge again. Her walls contracted, milking his member, triggering his own sweet release.

Sean felt Nick's ass tighten. Heard him and Adalind moan in unison. It was too much for the half zauberbiest. He came with a roar, his hands leaving little bruises on Nick's thighs.

The three collapsed onto the bed out of breathe and completely blissed out.

Sean got tissues from the bedside table drawer, and removed his and Nick's condoms, tossing them in the waste basket.

Some how, Nick had ended up in the middle of the bed, facing Adalind and was already dozing off. Sean laid on his side and was pleased when Nick shifted so his back was pressed snuggly in Sean's front. The younger man then reached out and pulled Adalind closer to him, so that he was sandwiched tightly between the two biests.

As he began to drift off himself, surrounded by the scent and feel of his grimm, Sean's last thought was, "This was so much better than using my hand."


	2. Nick has a boyfriend and girlfriend

"Burkhardt, can I see you in my office."

Wu walks by whistle the tune from every western showdown.

"What did you do without me, that got you on the captain's radar?" Hank asks.

Nick just shrugs, although a part of him thinks he knows what this could be about.

He had gotten a call to a dead body really early that morning. Forcing him to leave the two very sexy, very naked wesen in bed. Without any talk about what had went on the previous night.

Nick could admit it had been the best night of his life. He had always found the captain to be extremely sexy. And Adalind had been a special surprise. So cute and pretty. To have gotten to have both of them was like a miracle. Even if the captain was calling him in to say last night could not be repeated, Nick would still count himself blessed to have experienced something so amazing.

When he entered, Nick noticed the blinds were closed.

"Lock the door, please. I don't want anyone walking in on our conversation."

Nick did as his captain ordered. "Sir, is everything ok?"

Instead of answering, Renard got up from his desk and with shocking speed, pulled the younger man into his arms and took control of his mouth.

Nick melted into the kiss, surrendering completely to the larger man's dominance. Sean gave a little nip to his lower lip, then soothed it away with a stroke of his tongue. The next kiss was much slower, softer, less demanding.

"Adalind told me to give you a kiss for her the next time I saw you."

Nick lowered his head to hide the blush, but Sean tilted his head back up. He traced his fingertips over Nick's face and jawline. Staring at the younger man with unguarded affection.

"Last night was amazing." Sean's hand travelled lower and cupped Nick's butt cheek. "Adalind thought so too. We discussed it after you left and thought if you wanted to, we could continue with the arrangement. Though, I will insist that we always use my place. As I doubt either of you have beds that would fit someone of my size."

Sean squeezed his ass and pressed their bodies closer. Nick could feel the taller man's erection, pressed against him.

"And I think we need a very large bed for all the things Adalind and I want to do to you."

Nick agreed fully. A nice large bed for the three of them to roll around in.

"Come to my place at eight tonight. Make sure to have an overnight bag. You, Adalind and I will discuss exactly what we expect from this arrangement."

The case Nick had been called onto that morning had been easily wrapped up. The captain knew that. Which was how he knew Nick would be free tonight.

Sean reluctantly allowed Nick to slip away from his arms. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

For some reason, that Nick did not understand, Renard seemed unsure if he would really show up. So he nodded that he would come, be for composing himself, unlocking the door and returning to his desk.

"What did the captain want to talk to you about?" Hank asked once he was seated.

"He was making sure I was handling my aunt's death ok."

Nick figured it wasn't a complete lie. With what Sean and Adalind were planning for him, it was guaranteed to make him feel better.

His partner seemed to accept his answer, because he gave an empathetic smile then continued with his paperwork.

It wasn't that Nick felt ashamed, he just thought it was way too early to be telling anyone. There obviously needed to be a discussion of what the three expected of each other.

For all he knew, the other two wanted to keep things strictly causal. But a large part of him hoped that last night was the beginning of something special.

When Nick arrived, he was greeted at the door by the pretty blonde. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him energetically. Adalind then took him by the hand and led him to the couch. First pushing him down, she straddled his lap and locked her lips to his again.

"I thought we were going to talk first." Sean said with a grin as he sat.

Adalind stops kissing Nick, but never turns her head from him. "Been thinking about his lips all day. Needed to have a taste."

Nick groaned as Adalind ground herself down on his groin and Sean ran his fingers through his hair, gripped tight and yanked Nick's head back, bearing the neck for the older man's mouth.

"He is delicious." Sean ran his tongue over the sensitive column, while Adalind returned to the lips.

The two biests took their time feasting on the grimm.

When they finally pulled away, all three felt slightly dazed, and there was silence for a moment for everyone to focus enough to talk.

Adalind slipped off of Nick's lap. As much as she wanted to continue kissing him, they really did need to talk about what was expected.

Sean started.

"Nick, last night I told you I do full background checks on all my detectives. When I found out that your parents were killed in a car accident when you were twelve years old, something told me to look at the full details of that event. What I found out was, the police there discovered that individuals with a long criminal history were involved, both driver and passenger had their heads removed. It had been no accident. Removing heads of grimms is a common reaper move.

Then I discovered you moved around alot as a teenager with your aunt. And there seemed to be no logical explanation for that.

Your track record speaks for itself on how perceptive you are. And there are a large number of individuals who have told me about your talent for reading people. You current partner often has you perform your unique trick all the time. The one where he points out a random person and you're able to describe their personality and facets of their life just by looking at them. You, yourself have said you can't just check someone out. You automatically have to read details about a person. You can't see the superficial, you always see their essence.

That is how I knew you must have the grimm. It may have been dormant, but it was still there, waiting for the right time to emerge.

When I found out these things about you, I knew you would be extraordinary. When I saw that you also carried the biggest and most generous heart, I wanted to protect you. With you being a grimm, you will have lots of enemies. There will be those who will try to kill you simply for the reason that you exist. Others may feel the need to avenge their ancestors for something that one of yours did. You have been thrown into a dangerous and complicated world without proper training or education. And I have been torn. I know that you need guidance. But I don't want to influence your decisions. I have tried to protect you as much as I can. Though, admittedly, all I really want to do more often than not is hide you away where no one will ever get to you."

"That's why you haven't said anything before this." Adalind stated in understanding. "You weren't sure how to help him without your emotions getting in the way."

"Yes. How can I teach someone these dangers, when all I really want to do is keep them as far away from him as possible."

Sean looks at Nick, "I know it's in your blood to be a great warrior, but when I look at you all I see is a man full of warmth, beauty and innocence. And I ache for not knowing what to do."

Nick is so overwhelmed with everything his captain has just confessed to him that he cannot speak. He really is not sure what he could or should say. But he knows that he want's the older man to continue to be in his life. He wants more. More of whatever it is that Renard is offering.

Adalind pressed her body against him, and slid her hand over his chest and abdomen. She placed gentle kisses on his neck and cheek. It was comforting. So much so that it enabled Nick to compose himself enough to say something.

"Whatever is happening, and whatever will happen, I believe we can figure it out together. I want to try to figure it out together."

Sean smiled and nodded his agreement. It was a relief that Nick was willing to try. And with Adalind, the three of them should be able to find a balance.

The blonde stroked her fingers over the younger man's jaw, her lips brushed along his as she whispered, "You don't have to worry. Sean will protect you. I will comfort you. You will never be alone."

Nick whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around Adalind. He took control, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss. He pulled her back onto his lap and slipped his tongue between her lips, as he explored her mouth, their tongues intertwined. Nick found an area on the underside that was a different texture than the rest. When he stroked it once, she moaned and trembled. He repeated the movement, until she was screaming into his mouth and shaking uncontrollably.

"All hexenbiest have a horseshoe shaped mark on the underside of their tongue. Most don't know that it happens to be an erogenous zone. One of the many perks to having a hexenbiest lover." Sean explained, his lips brushing Nick's ear.

He strokes Adalind's hair. "I think Nick liked you promising him that he wouldn't be alone anymore."

"I think it should be obvious. He has two lovers now. The only way he would be alone is if he wanted to be." Adalind panted. Still out of breathe from the orgasm.

Nick's grip on her hips tightened. "So, this is something you both want. Something long term."

"That's why we asked you here, Nick." Sean said. "We both realized we not only wanted to continue, but also to make it clear. We don't want to share you with anyone but eachother."

"And I don't want anyone but you and Sean." Adalind said, cupping Nick's cheek and gently placed kisses along his face."

"What about you?" Grey eyes turned to the older man. "Would you really be happy with just us?"

Sean Renard was the sexiest and most beautiful man Nick had ever seen. Certainly he could have his choice of lovers.

Sean shot forward and took Nick's lips in a dominating kiss. Tongues intertwined, and the half zauberbiest was delighted when the young grimm slid underneath, finding that horseshoe mark.

Sean withdrew slightly, "I have wanted you for a long time. Now that I've finally had a taste, how could I want anything else?"

They stopped talking after that. And really, no words were needed. Nick was right there, all so willing to give his two biest lovers anything they wanted.

No one wanted to stop touching long enough to head to the bedroom. Adalind was far too busy peeling off Nick's shirt. He could feel her hands and lips all over his chest, but couldn't see, as his mouth was occupied by Sean. A large hand moved up along his thigh, slipping in where he and Adalind were grinding against one another.

"God Adalind, you're so wet. You're soaking through your pants." Sean groaned into Nick's mouth.

The younger man felt the blonde press harder on his groin, Sean having pushed her forward, as he rubbed over her clothed center.

Nick moaned, "Let me have a taste, please."

Renard pulled Adalind off of Nick, then slid off her pants and underwear in one motion.

The blonde easily allowed herself to be manhandled, knowing she was about to be rewarded with the grimms head between her legs. Once her pussy was laid bare, Nick dove in. Licking and sucking at her center like a man starving. Sean finished removing the rest of her clothes, so she was completely naked. He then removed his own clothes, and brought the blonde's head to his throbbing cock. She sucked with the same fervor Nick was applying to her. Each whimper and moan the younger man was eliciting from her, aided in pleasuring the half zauberbiest.

When he heard and felt Adalind scream over his length, Sean pulled her away from Nick. He bent her over the couch in front of him.

"Take off your pants and watch." He ordered.

Grey eyes did just that, darkening as the larger man pounded into the blonde's soaking pussy.

"Why don't you slide a condom on while you wait for her." Was the next command. "But don't you dare touch yourself for longer than you have to. Save that for her."

As he obeyed, Nick and Adalind's eyes met. He watched as her tongue slid over her lips and her breathing became more shallow. She cried out again. Nick reached out and kissed her tenderly. Sean pulled out of her then moved her back onto the couch, this time on top of Nick.

"You can have her pussy, now. She got my cock nice and wet for your ass."

Nick quickly rolled Adalind beneath him and thrust into her dripping heat, eagerly anticipating the feeling of fucking and being fucked, again.

The smaller man felt a large hand spread his cheeks, then a thumb grazing over his pucker. He easily relaxed and opened for the appendage. Nick gasped as he felt himself being stretched. His whole body trembled as something large, hard, and thick penetrated him. Sliding in easily thanks to being covered in Adalind's sweet juices.

Three moved as one. Each understanding the same rhythm. No one could be silent and all expressed how good it all felt.

Nick and Adalind mouths met and their tongues entwined. Sean bit a mark into Nick's neck and inhaled his sweet musky scent. Then Nick and Sean kissed deeply while Adalind left her own mark on the grey eyed man's neck.

Nick belonged to the beists. He would know that every time he looked in the mirror. And all other wesen would know not to touch this grimm. He was spoken for by two powerful beings.

And as three voices cried out as one in ecstasy, three souls were bound as one.


	3. The three tell Monroe

"Nick wants to talk to us about something. My place tonight?" Came the message on Adalind's phone.

"I'll be there." Was her quick reply.

It was hard to believe that she was in a relationship with a grimm and a half royal/half zauberbiest. But it was the best relationship she had ever had.

When Adalind got to Sean's place, she didn't bother knocking and went right in. The door hit something as she opened it. Stepping through, she saw what it was. The grimm, Nick Burkhardt was on his knees in front of Sean Renard, who was plastered against the wall, moaning uncontrollably as the smaller man sucked on his cock.

Adalind stepped around and took a closer look. She was impressed with the strength Nick was using with his mouth to get Sean off. His lips would alternate from sliding along the shaft, to swallowing it whole, his throat contracting and his nose buried in the hairs.

Sean was shirtless and his pants were at his knees. He had nothing on his feet. Adalind looked around. None of his missing clothes were in sight. So that ruled out Nick tearing off Sean's clothes.

As curious as she was to find out why they hadn't waited for her, Adalind knew neither man was in a state to utter a coherent word. So she contented herself with watching. It was actually a really nice view. Especially considering how out of control the half zauberbiest was. Few beings could drive the man mindless. But it seemed one of those things on the very short list was the grimm, Nick Burkhardt.

When Sean cried out and shuddered, Adalind stepped closer to help Nick guide the large man to the couch. Once they were seated, the blonde gave a pointed look at the grey eyed man.

He understood the unspoken question and answered, "He shouldn't answer the door shirtless if he doesn't want me pinning him against the wall and sucking his cock."

Still gasping, Sean explained. "I was changing out of my suit when he arrived."

Combing her fingers through the half royal's hair, Adalind said, "You were too much temptation for our Nick to resist."

With a smug smile, Sean replied, "Forgive me for thinking Nick would be able to control himself. Earlier at work, he told me he wanted to talk to the both of us about something important. I guess I thought he wouldn't be interested in sex right away."

Nick's hand traveled down the half zauberbiest's chest. "You should never underestimate how sexy you are." He placed a few kisses on Sean's neck. "When it comes to you and Adalind, I would rather not control myself. The two of you are important to me, and that's why I'm hoping to introduce you to Monroe.

"Monroe? That blutbad that's been helping you with your grimm work?''

"He's become a friend, and it would mean alot if you could all meet and get to know each other."

"Of course Nick," Adalind said, "What's important to you is important to us."

Sean nodded in agreement. "I know the blutbad has had your back when we couldn't. For that I am grateful. And as your lovers, we should get to know your friends. This is a relationship. Not some dirty little secret that you have to keep hidden."

Nick smiled with relief. He had been a little nervous about bringing up Monroe.

"Should we invite him over here for dinner. I make a delicious bolognese." Adalind offered.

"I'll ask him. Monroe's a vegetarian. He calls himself a weder blutbad, says his whole lifestyle is about controlling his wilder impulses."

"I've heard of some wesen doing that. Especially those who grew up mostly giving in to their animal side, but ended up doing something they felt guilty about later." The blonde informed.

"He hasn't told me why he does what he does. Which is the only thing he hasn't told me. Seriously, word of warning, the guy goes on tangents or will give you an entire history lesson about something the minute it captures his attention."

"Warning noted." Sean said with a smile. It was obvious that while Nick considered the blutbad a friend, he could still be exasperated with him.

Nick called Monroe and invited him over for dinner the following night. He made sure to inform the blutbad that he would be dining with a hexenbiest and a half zauberbiest, but thought it would be better for Sean to explain the half royal side.

The blutbad arrived exactly on time. Nick had told the other's his friend did not believe in being fashionably late.

Monroe was greeted at the door by the tallest man he had ever seen.

"You must be Monroe" The freakishly tall man said. "I'm Sean. Nick's helping Adalind in the kitchen."

Sean escorted Monroe to the kitchen area, where there was a delicious aroma of tomatoes and herbs. Nick was chopping fresh veggies and putting them in a bowl, no doubt for a salad. A beautiful blonde woman, who Monroe assumed was Adalind, was draining pasta.

"Hey Monroe" Nick greeted his friend. "Glad you could make it. You've already met Sean. This beautiful girl over here is Adalind."

When Nick had first told Monroe he was dating two people, a man and a woman, the blutbad had been shocked to say the least.

The grimm had come over to his house to ask about the newest wesen he had encountered, when Monroe's sharp sense of smell caught something very strange.

"Dude, are you dating a hexenbiest? I can smell one all over you. I don't think you should keep seeing 's a male scent too. I hate to break it to you, but I think she's cheating on you. For the male scent to be there, she woulds have to be having sex with you right after being with him."

Nick had looked up at Monroe a little nervously. "What if there was another reason the male scent was there? What if I was with the hexenbiest and the zauberbiest at the same time?"

"Oh...Oh!" It was a rare moment of Monroe being completely speechless. He wasn't sure what was more shocking, finding out his friend was bisexual, or finding out his grimm friend was sleeping with two biests.

Then he had registered the fear in Nick's eyes, sensed his walls go up, and Monroe felt like a jerk. He had forced the other man to confess something before he was ready. The younger man feared judgment and rejection, obviously, and thought Monroe was about to do just that.

" Friendship over?" Nick asked quietly.

Monroe had swiftly reached out and pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. "Not by a long shot. I'm sorry for making you confess before you were ready. I want you to know that I believe a person should love and be loved by anyone they want. If you're happiest with a man and a woman, than, while I am surprised, I support you."

Nick relaxed in the bearded man's arms. Than he had to chuckle when he heard.

"But, man, seriously, biests. A grimm with two biests. That has got to be the first in all of history."

"When you meet them, I think you'll understand more." Nick assured his friend.

Monroe did understand now. Both Adalind and Sean were extremely attractive. Both gave off a scent of power and elegance. And, most importantly in the blutbad's eyes, both looked at Nick like he was the most precious thing in the world.

It made Monroe feel a lot better about his friend dating two biests. Maybe he was biased do to all the stories he heard growing up, not unlike those of the grimms. Biests were not really known for being sweet and loving.

And Nick needed unconditional love. The kind that wouldn't just fade away when times were tough. He deserved someone who would comfort him when he had a bad day, and have his back when he was being threatened.

By the looks of Sean and Adalind, Nick's needs were covered.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Monroe asked as they were sitting down to eat.

"Sean and I's families have known each others for generations. And Sean and I have been friends with benefits for a few years now." Adalind explained to the blutbad.

The blonde looks at her to lovers, obviously clueing them in to tell the rest.

"Adalind is the first wesen I ever saw. She was walking out of a coffee shop as my partner, Hank, and I were outside of a jewelry store."

"Wait, why were you outside of a jewelry store? Had the place been robbed?" Monroe interrupted Nick.

"No, I was returning a ring I had bought. Turns out the woman I thought I was going to marry, didn't trust I would be faithful to her, since I was bisexual. She had just decided to tell me after I was down on one knee."

"Oh, god, Nick, I am so sorry. How long ago was that?" Monroe asked, half wondering if the grey eyed man had still been reeling from a broken heart, and that was why he was with the two biests.

In that moment, Adalind and Sean feared the same thing. If what they had with Nick was just a rebound to the younger man, they feared their hearts would shatter.

"About three months pryor. It took me that long to realize one, she was never coming back, and two, I was better off without her. You can't build a life with someone without trust. And I can't be in a relationship with someone who makes me feel guilty for who I am."

Monroe nodded his agreement. Then asked, "So when did you approach Adalind, and how did you meet Sean?"

"Well, I was at a bar, with my partner Hank. We were grabbing a drink after wrapping up a case. He had already left with someone and I offered to pay the tab. That's when I spotted Adalind close by, having a drink with a couple other woman. I guess I had enough beers in me to get up the courage to talk to her. I ended up telling her I was a new grimm, trying to convince her I was not like the evil ones in her stories and I also ended up telling her about you. Like I said, a few beers and my mouth was running away from me."

"I was pretty shocked to see the grimm I had spotted a few day before that, walk right up to me and my coworkers. I could tell he was a little drunk, and that he wanted to talk to me. So, I steered him away from the crowds and to a more private area." Adalind inputted.

"When I told her I was a detective, she asked me if I knew Sean Renard. I told her he was my boss."

"Your boss!" Monroe near shouted. "That's how the two of you met." He said, pointing his finger between Nick and Sean.

"Yes, Sean is my boss. Now, are going going to listen to the rest of the story?" Nick asked, chuckling at his friends very expected reaction.

Monroe snapped his jaw shut and nodded. He felt as though he needed to hear the rest of this story.

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you." Adalind explained. "I've known Sean for years. And to find out he had a grimm under his command was unbelievable. I have to admit, I have a tendency to act impulsively and irrationally when my emotions are heightened. I ended up dragging poor Nick to my car, driving here to see Sean, at well after ten, just to confront him about the whole thing."

Sean decided it was his turn to add to the story. "I had gone already gone to bed, trying to catch up on sleep that was always eluding me, when I have a knock on my door. And there standing, is an irrate hexenbiest and a confused young grimm."

"There was some talking and a little explaining. Then, well, here we are." Nick wrapped up the story. Thinking it best not to tell his friend that that had been the first night the three of them had been together.

But Monroe wasn't fooled. He had a pretty good feeling about what went on that night. Still he asked, "When did you decide you wanted each other?"

"I wanted Nick since the first moment I laid eyes on him. I just was never sure if my attention would be appreciated." Sean confessed.

"I thought Sean was off limits." Nick admitted. "I couldn't believe anyone that sexy would even be interested in me." Then he smiled and looked over at the blonde, I can't believe my luck. Two people who are so far out of my league actually want me."

Adalind and Sean each take a hold of Nick's hands. "I think we're all lucky to have this." Adalind stated. "Nick makes this complete."

Then Sean said with great authority, "The three of us have the perfect relationship. God help anyone who tries to destroy it."


	4. Sean has a had a bad day, it gets better

Sean entered his home feeling dog tired.

He really wished he could arrest people for wasting his time and annoying him to death. Nearly three hours of people wanting to play the blame game of who was at fault that a case went sideways. A detective swearing he had no idea the man suspected of killing his wife had already filed for divorce and had a male lover, who was not only rich, but had video proof of an alibi.

"I swear, Captain, I had no idea a man that masculine could be gay." The detective had defended.

"Bisexual." Renard corrected.

"What?"

"The man is bisexual, since he enjoys the company of both men and women. And if you had done your job, instead of just arresting the man because he was the obvious choice, we would not be in this mess right now."

The DA had agreed, but had wanted to blame Renard for not knowing he had such an inept detective under his watch.

"I don't know how you allow your detectives to just arrest people without actually investigating anything. You know, talk to those who knew the deceased. Neighbors. Coworkers. Find out if there was anyone who had reason to be upset with the victim. Instead, your detective just arrested a man because he seen leaving his former home angrily a few weeks prior, and hadn't been seen since. All according to a neighbor, who, has a long history of calling the police because she thought she saw or heard an intruder, and it always turns out to be nothing, or accusing someone of being a terrorist, just because she heard them speak in a language that was not english. The woman suffers from hysteria and paranoia delusions, according to a shrink her kids are making her see, and your detective might have just cost the city millions, if the victim's ex husband decides to sue, based on her word."

He had to remind her that he had several men under his leadership, and most of his attention had been on the case of the human organ harvesting ring.

"I doubt anyone will be blaming me for focusing on saving teenagers being abducted and killed for their organs instead of babysitting a ten year detective."

The DA had no argument for that. The city of Portland was already hailing Captain Renard and his detectives, Hank Griffin and Nick Burkhardt as heros.

Still, there had been some squabbling on why the detective had not looked into the jealous, soon to be ex, wife of the dead woman's lover as a suspect. Especially seeing as there was video evidence, courtesy of a restaurant surveillance camera, of the two women in a heated argument, that turned physical.

The detective was put on desk duty for a couple weeks, in hopes he would learn to be more thorough next time.

The DA had not been happy, but was willing to concede.

Sean's head was pounding as he entered his home.

But as he stepped through the door, he was first greeted by the smell of something warm, sweet and chocolate.

The next thing that greeted him was the sight of his two lovers. Adalind was placing a spoonful of cookie dough on a tray. She looked up and smiled at him in greeting. Nick walked up to him, cupped the back of Sean's neck and pulled him down to take his lips in a chocolatey rich kiss.

Sean wrapped his arms around the younger man. Pulling him in tighter, pressing their bodies in closer together to feel every inch of one another.

He could already feel the stress from the day melting away. There was something about Nick that just made everything better. The grey eyed man having a power to soothe and calm that was better than Sean's favorite scotch.

Though of course Nick's body held the best way to soothe him.

"Nick was craving sweet. So I suggested we come over here and have treats." Adalind said suggestively.

"You are brilliant." Sean said, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

"Bad day?" Nick said. Placing his hand on Sean's ass and leaving it there.

"Better now." Sean said. Gazing at his two lovers with adoration.

"Nick's horny and hungry. So you two go to the couch and occupy yourselves while I get the food and then come join you."

The men did as they were told. Adalind put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. She then made up three plates.

When she entered the room, Nick and Sean were already removing each other's shirts.

The larger man pinned the other on the couch with his body, groaning in pleasure as he claimed his mouth.

Adalind loved watching her two men have each other. There was just something incredibly sexy about two skilled warriors take each other in passion and love. Both strong, both graceful, both possessing a power feared by many. And yet, in moments like this, the desire and heat radiating off of them was intoxicating.

Tonight Sean was being exceptionally aggressive with Nick. Near devouring the younger man in a ravenous kiss.

But Adalind knew that as hungry as her men were for sex, Nick was in need of food. Doing police work and grimm work left little time for a decent meal.

Even with that blutbad of his.

As evidence to that fact, Nick's stomach decided to give a loud growl.

Sean reluctantly got up off his grimm. "Right, first we get some food in you, then I can stick my cock in you."

Nick blushed, but he nodded and smiled. He loved being taken by his older and much taller lover.

Adalind handed a plate to each man, then sat down on the other side of Nick.

"I take it your day was frustrating and you're going to need us to relieve some of your tension."

"You have no idea. The only thing keeping me from strangling a couple people was knowing I had you and Nick. I actually had to remind myself that killing them would only delay me getting to the two of you and our bed."

Nick nuzzled into his larger lover. Offering the comfort he so obviously needed.

Sean placed a kiss on the top of his head. And another at the corner of his eye.

"Anything in particular you're going to need tonight?" Adalind asks as she runs her fingers through Nick's hair.

"Honestly? What I really want is to watch you suck Nick's cock while he sucks mine. Then I want to take his ass while he eats you out." Sean looks at Nick. "Does that sound alright with you?"

The younger man nods enthusiastically and licks his lips. "Yes, oh god yes, that sounds amazing."

The oven timer goes off. Adalind gets up and sets the tray of cookies on the stove to cool.

When she returns both men grin and pull her to them, remove her clothes and cover her in kisses.

Nick and Sean each take one of Adalind's nipples in their mouths and suck hard, all the while, burying their fingers in her center. In perfect sync they bite and pull, then ease up for a moment before biting and pulling again.

With their fingers thrusting into her channel and their thumbs pressing on her clit, Adalind feels a burning and stretching at both her core and her breasts that is so intense, she is soon seeing god.

When she comes back to her senses, she realizes she is being carried. Nick lays her gently on the bed, and Adalind notices that he and Sean had stripped themselves bare already.

Both mens' cocks are thick, hard, and erect, standing proudly and just begging to be touched.

Sitting up, she reaches out and takes each member in hand, stroking gently, giving a firm squeeze as she moved along the shafts.

Sean allowed her to play for a moment, enjoying the look on Nick's face as Adalind pleasured them both, but there was something he wanted that night, so he stilled Adalind's hands and pushed Nick onto the bed.

His lovers knew exactly what he wanted.

Adalind moved closer to the farther corner of the bed, Nick got more in the middle and Sean closer to the other top corner, so that they were laying diagonally on the bed. This would make it easiest to accomplish Sean's desired position.

Adalind played with her clit as she sucked on Nick's member. Her moans of pleasure causing little vibrations that intensified Nick's own and triggered similar vibrations over Sean's cock. It was a wickedly delicious domino effect. Sean dug his fingers through Nick's hair, gripping tight as he felt the other man's tongue press into his erection. Adalind used her free hand to cradle Nick's balls, gently massaging, then she switches hands and uses her own lube to slick Nick up. Going from pressing her fingers deep into herself, to pressing them into Nick's pucker. When Adalind is assured that Nick is properly slicked up and stretched, she pulls away from his dick and calls to Sean, "He's ready for you."

The taller man pulls his male lover off of his cock, then rearranges their bodies and pushes Nick's face between Adalind legs, where he quickly begins to suck on her clit. The sound of the blondes cry of pleasure is the perfect music for Sean as he thrusts deep into Nick luscious ass.

Adalind has her legs draped over Nick's back, digging her heels in to press herself tighter into his mouth.

Sean grabs one of her ankles and one of Nick's hips, pushing with great force, knowing that the penis of the man beneath him is rubbing on the comforter, providing him added stimulation.

The room is filled with cries of bliss, as each member of the trio reaches their peak.

They seek each other out, needing to hold on, as though they had just survived a great storm.

Unfairly, in Sean's opinion, Nick recovers first and jumps out of the bed, still very naked. He leaves the room and when he comes back he is holding three cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He carefully crawls back into the bed, hands each of his lovers a cookie and tells them they will share the milk.

"I told Hank about us." Nick says, once he finished his cookie.

"What did he say?" Sean asks, hoping his lover's partner took the news well.

"He said he wasn't that surprised that you and I were dating. The way we were around each other, we might as well have been carrying signs that said we're having sex.. But he did day he was surprised that you were willing to share me with someone. You strike him as being the possessive type, I guess.

"I do? Does everyone see me that way?"

"Of course." Adalind confirms, nodding. "You have this way of standing very rigid, as if ready to defend your territory. I find it very sexy, actually."

"Me too." Nick agreed. "I like when I don't have to wonder how my lover feels about me. Or, I guess, in my current case, lovers." He then continued with telling what happened with Hank. "I showed him a picture of Adalind, He seemed impressed and congratulated me on getting two attractive people."

Adalind giggled. "I'm glad your partner approves. Should we have him over like we did Monroe?"

"It might be a little awkward, since Sean is our boss, but if you guys are willing to deal with it, it would mean alot to me."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Hank is a grown man. I'm sure he understands better than anybody how unpredictable romantic relationships can be. He _has_ been married four times after all." Sean said.

"Four times?!" Adalind says in surprise.

"Yeah" Nick grinned. "My partner is quick to fall in love and make a commitment, but hasn't been so wise about doing it."

"Sounds like it." Adalind comments.

Talk of commitment made Sean wonder if that was where this relationship could be headed. The three of them promising to be joined together for the rest of their lives.

"After the day I had today, it really meant a lot to have the two of you here when I got home. I would rather come home to find the two people who mean the world to me here, than arrive to an empty place." Sean took a deep breath, and asked, "Will you move in with me?"

He is relieved to find looks of pure joy on each of their faces.

Adalind reaches up and places a kiss on his lips. "Oh, Sean, nothing will make me happier."

Nick gives Sean his second chocolatey kiss of the night and says, "I can't wait to see the look on Hank's face when I tell him I'll be living with our sexy boss and hot girlfriend.


	5. The trio get possessive and teasing

Sean walked into his home to find a completely naked Adalind spread out on the couch and a shirtless Nick kneeling in front of her, his head buried between her legs.

The half royal gazed at his two lovers, enjoying the view.

Adalind gasped and arched her back. She writhed in pleasure so much that Nick had to keep his arms around her thighs in order to hold her in place.

Noticing Sean standing there, the hexenbiest tried to speak. "He." She licked her lips and let out a loud moan, grabbing onto her breast and squeezing. "He said he needed me." She whimpered. "He begged me to let him eat me out. Oh." Her body trembled as she was obviously overcome with an orgasm.

Nick licked a firm stripe over her mound and grinning at her quivering form, said, "I saw some twerp trying to flirt with her. Some guy wearing too much cologne acting like he had a shot at her. Like he could pleasure her the way we can."

"My, my, it looks like our grimm has a jealous streak." Renard commented.

Nick looked back at him, keeping two of his fingers inside Adalind, still needing to pleasure her, gave Sean a pointed look and said,"Just you remember that. I'm not about to lose what's mine without a fight."

Sean smiled. It comforted the half prince to know he had someone in his life who would be possessive of him. After spending his life feeling unwanted by his father and that side of the family, it was wonderful to finally have someone who was willing to be vocal and obvious about his desire for him.

The grimm gave his prince a long and obvious look over his entire body and then said, "I think I'll have you next. See if I can get you to shout as much as our temptress here."

A shiver ran through Sean, and he immediately became rock hard at Nick's comment.

The younger of the two men returned to using his mouth on the blonde, who buried her fingers in his scalp, holding on for dear life as he attacked her throbbing clit.

Soon she was screaming, crying out as an intense rush consumed her, melting every bone in her body.

Nick sat back and admired the view of a fully satisfied hexenbiest. A smug smile spread on his face.

He stood up, scooped Adalind in his arms and, looking at Renard said, "It will be more comfortable to have you on the bed." And with that the three head to their room.

Nick laid Adalind gently on one side, propping her up with some pillows so she would be able to see the show that was about to take place.

He then turned to Sean, and helped him out of his expensive suit.

Once the much taller man is naked, his was pushed by his male lover onto the bed, who then proceeded to crawl up himself, until he was stopped by the taller man's hand on his chest.

"I want you naked as well, my love." Sean insisted. His eyes filled with yearning as he gazed over Nick.

Nick grinned and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, more than happy to adhere to his princes wishes.

He then crawled back onto the bed and started pressing kisses along his royal's extremely long legs.

The grimm teased, slowly making his way closer and closer to where Sean was already fully erect and obviously in need of attention.

Nick slid his tongue at the underside of one knee, gave light nips that he quickly soothed away with warm licks. He then repeated the pattern along Sean's thigh, moving closer and closer to his pulsing member.

But the devilish grimm decided to stop just before the promised land and applied the same treatment of licks and bites to Sean's other thigh.

Adalind splayed her hand along Renard's chest and abbs. She grazed her fingers along every area. "He does love to inflict sweet torture." She commented lazily. Then looked Sean in the eyes and said, "But, controlling him is impossible. Though it's not like we would want to try anyway."

Sean had to agree wholeheartedly. Especially when Nick had just decided to swallow the half prince's whole erection in one guld and was actually deep throating him.

Adalind's lips brushed against Sean's ear as she whispered. "I just love watching Nick suck your cock. Don't you? The way his soft lips wrap around that hard thick shaft. So eager to take as much of you as he can. Just like he does when you enter his other whole. Tell me, what feels better on your length, his warm wet mouth or his tight hot ass?"

The hexenbiest raked her nails along his skin. "I bet it's his ass you like best. When your balls smack against that flesh, and he's moaning your name. I bet it takes all your willpower not to just pound into him with all of your strength, because it's so good."

She drew out those last words in a purr.

"Oh, god, Nick. I love you. All of you. Love your mouth. Love your ass. Love your voice." Sean shouted as he came, spilling with a rush down Nick's throat.

Nick swallowed every drop, then licked on Sean's thighs, abs and chest, before reaching up to Adalind, sharing the taste of the salty essence with her, giving Sean time to catch his breath.

"You are very naughty." Nick teased Adalind.

She giggled. "I know. But I couldn't resist." Adalind then spread her legs wide, pointed at his erection and said, "I have just the place for that."

They align their hips and in one easy motion, Nick was fully nestled in Adalind's wet warmth.

The hexenbiest was grateful for the potion that would keep her from getting an unplanned pregnancy. The feel of Nick's bare cock was just too good to have to live without.

Sean watched with fond fascination as his two lovers writhed and moaned together.

"You two are so beautiful." He sighed.

Filled with pleasure from being inside his witch, Nick looked over and had to gasp information to his prince.

"While I was using my mouth on our woman's sweet cunt, I lubed myself up and put a plug in. So you can take me whenever and however you want."

Sean could feel himself trembling with the overwhelming joy at what his grimm had done. To know he would be able to have the beautiful man right away caused him to become rock hard again in and instant.

He positioned himself between his lovers' legs and removed the object that had kept Nick stretch perfectly for him.

Sean thrust himself inside with ease.

Nick moaned loudly as he felt intense pleasure radiating from two delicious places.

He knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have to perfect, sexy amazing lovers who were willing to have him at exactly the same time.

As he moved roughly into his lover, Sean leaned down and mouthed at Nick's neck, just the way he loved. Adalind took the other side, gliding her teeth along certain points. Both knew just what would always drive their grimm crazy.

The one in the middle felt on the brink of madness, certain that it was only because he was a grimm that he was able to survive such an exquisite assault.

The three moved in perfect harmony of one another. Every being consumed with the need to have, to take and to give all.

Skin glided against skin. Flesh pressed against flesh. Hands grabbed ahold of what they could and mouths explored where they were able.

The room was filled with the moans, sighs, gasps and whimpers of three lovers locked in that carnal dance.

Sean revelled in the feel of Nick's firm plush backside cradelling his hips as Adalind's legs slid along his thighs.

The witch dug her nails into the scalps of both of her men, gripping tight as reached the top of that illustrious peak.

Her walls contracted around the thick cock inside her, causing the man it belonged to to tighten his grip on the thick cock inside of him.

In unison, they cried out. They held onto one another as they were swept in sweet release.

As they came down from their high, collapsing onto the bed and laying on their sides to keep holding one another close, a smile spread on Nick's lips as he whispered, "Mine"


End file.
